In collaborative working environments, several users frequently wish to view and manipulate displayed information simultaneously. Whiteboards and Blackboards (hereafter referred to as "Boards") are widely used to maintain hand drawn textual and graphic images on a "wall-size" surface. The Board medium offers certain properties that facilitate a variety of interactive work practices: markings are large enough to be viewed by several people; markings can be edited by erasing and redrawing; the surface is immobile, so does not get lost, crumpled, torn, or blown by wind; the surface is readily erased, is completely reusable, and (practically) does not wear out. However, one drawback to using a Board is that information is not easily transferred to other media. Thus, it is not currently possible to hold a conversation with someone while maintaining a record of the conversation in text and graphics on a Board and then quickly, easily, and automatically transfer the record to paper or other portable and storable medium.
Existing methods for accomplishing this task are cumbersome, time-consuming, and inconvenient. One can simply transcribe by hand, onto paper, any or all of the text and graphics residing on the Board. This can be time-consuming, and suffers from errors due to mistakes in human reading and writing. Or, one can photograph the Board with a camera. This requires having a camera at hand, introduces the delay of developing the film, can be expensive if an "instant" camera is used, is subject to poor quality rendition due to improper focus and exposure. A camera further usually produces an image of greatly reduced size that can be difficult to read.
Alternatively, "wall-size" sheets of paper, such as poster pads, lead to a relatively permanent and portable record of what was written, but these sheets of paper are large and cumbersome, and do not permit erasure during image creation.
A copy-board device provides a writing surface which can be transcribed into paper hardcopy, but these are currently conceived as conspicuous portable whiteboards that displace rather than leverage existing, built-in Boards.
The solutions discussed above further do not aid in transferring the image from the Board into an electronically usable form.
In the present invention, a high-resolution electronic image of a Board is provided without significant distortion by a camera-based scanning system.